


Worth

by Karatewolf27



Series: Adora needs Therapy [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, adora x therapy, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatewolf27/pseuds/Karatewolf27
Summary: The sword was broken.She Ra was gone.So why is she here?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Adora needs Therapy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm okay its just how ive been feeling a ton recently, and this night I was feeling particularly worse so here's my vent.

The sword was broken.

She Ra was gone.

Adora never liked She Ra. She never liked how it took everything from her, she never liked how she was ripped from her home to just become _her_. 

She Ra was the entire reason she was on Etheria to begin with. If not for her, she would have a family.

So why was she feeling this way?

Why was she feeling useless?

Why was she feeling that she had no purpose without She Ra?

That she didn’t matter without She Ra. 

She had wanted She Ra gone. 

But not like this. 

Not in the middle of a war. 

Not when Glimmer ( _and Catra)_ were stuck up there in Horde Prime’s ship where Adora couldn’t save her ( _them_ ). 

Everything seemed futile anyways. The Horde was bigger than ever, and was overrunning Etheria right at this moment. Despite everything she did. 

Every night of lost sleep, every beating she took, every battle won, they were still no less closer to defeating Horde Prime. 

_If I had She Ra. We would’ve turned the tides._ She thinks

But she didn’t. 

The one thing she was supposed to do. The one thing she was brought here to do. The one job she had to do. And it’s gone.

Her purpose. 

Her usefulness. 

Her worth.

Her worth was tied to her usefulness. Even in the Horde. If she wasn’t useful to them, they’d probably kill her. So she won. Every battle, every fight, every training session. She won. 

And for what? She left anyway. Defected. 

Just to be useful to another cause. 

Even though that cause was drastically different. 

Even though that cause showed love, and affection, and thought that if you weren’t useful, then they’d love you anyways. 

But Adora could never shake her mindset. Especially since the only reason she was accepted into the Rebellion was the fact that she was She Ra. That she was useful. 

_What am I without her?_ She thinks.

_Nothing_. She realizes.

  
  


She knows Catra would disagree. Catra never knew She Ra. But Catra could be dead right now and Adora wouldn’t know.

_Don’tthinkaboutdon’tthinkaboutthatdon’tthink-_

  
  


She knows Glimmer and Bow would disagree. But their whole friendship was based on the fact that Adora was She Ra. 

_Was._

That word bounces around her skull, never really setting in. She _knows_ She Ra is gone. She squeezes her eyes shut, her hands shaking as she remembers- 

_All the times she forgot She Ra is gone, wasting precious time._

_All the times she had that dream of She Ra, and herself, reaching out, longing, lurching towards-_

And then waking up to reality.


End file.
